Le Bal de la Saint Valentin
by Elfica
Summary: Dumbledore a décidé d'organiser un bal pour la saint valentin et a trouver un moyen asser spécial de trouver les partenaires de chacun, tout le monde est ravi sauf Hermione qui doit y aller avec...enfin vous verez bien°CHAPITRE 6 ON LIGNE°
1. Une annonce de la plus haute importance

Salut tout le monde ! J'éspère que vous aimerez cette fic, reviewez !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** Une annonce de la plus haute importance   
  
_**Avant de commencer :** je tiens à préciser que au début de cette histoire nous sommes au début du mois de février et qu'il neige valaaaa, kiss à tous et bonne lecture_  
  
**-Attrape !** criait Ron Weasley à sa meilleure amie  
  
Paf elle reçu en pleine figure une bien grande boule de neige  
  
-**Arrêtez tout les deux** supplia-t-elle bien que morte de rire  
  
Harry Potter et Ron Weasley étaient tous les deux en pleine bataille de boule de neige contre Hermione Granger qui était couchée par terre et qui pouvait presque rivaliser d'aspect avec un des nombreux bonhommes de neige qui se trouvaient dans la cours de l'école tellement elle était pleine de neige.  
  
-**ok, ok** dit Harry en rigolant

-**J'ai faim, pas vous ?** dit Ron

-**Toi tu as TOUJOURS faim** répondit Hermione toujours par terre, **mais pour une fois moi aussi, alors aide moi à me relever tu veux bien ?**  
  
Ron l'aida à se mettre debout et ils se dirigèrent tous les 3 vers la grande salle pour le souper. Ce soir là le ciel magique de Poudlard était d'un noir d'encre et des mini flocons de neige magiques tombaient dans la grande salle et s'évaporaient avant de toucher ou le sol ou quelqu'un.  
  
« **_Encore une merveilleuse idée de Dumbledore,_** songea Hermione, en admirant les flocons de neige qui tombaient dans la salle »  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent tout trois s'assoire à leur table et mangèrent tant bien que mal en attendant ce que Dumbledore allait leur annoncer, car pourquoi demander à tous les élèves de venir manger en même temps s'il n'avait rien à leur annoncer puisque aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour de banquet ? Et ce qu'ils attendaient arriva, Dumbledore se leva et tout le monde se tut.  
  
-**Cher élève, je suis sûr que vous vous demandez tous pourquoi je vous ai convié à venir tous manger à la même heure aujourd'hui, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vais pas vous faire languir d'avantage...**  
  
Il marqua tout de même une pose et scruta la grande salle de ses yeux bleus ciel. Puis il reprit :  
  
-**Comme vous le savez tous, la Saint Valentin ne vas pas tarder à arriver, et comme vous le savez tous il y auras un bal organisé ce jour là, mais ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que ce n'est pas VOUS qui choisirez vos partenaires, mais toutes ces boites qui se trouvent devant vous**

Et à ce moment là toutes des boites rectangulaire en bois apparurent devant les élèves.  
  
-**Le but est simple, vous ouvrez la boite et prenez le papier, la plume et l'encre qui se trouve à l'intérieur et vous écrivez sur le papier votre nom. Une fois cela fait vous refermez la boite en y remettant les ustensiles que vous avez pris hormis le papier ou vous avez écris votre nom, retournez ensuite la boite, réouvrez de ce côté et glissez-y le papier nominatif.**  
  
A la grande surprise d'Hermione la boite était complètement vide de l'autre côté, alors qu'il n'y avait rien qui séparaient les objets de l'autre côté avec le côté de la boite ou Hermione devait y mettre son nom. Puis Hermione se rappela qu'elle n'était pas chez les moldus ici et que naturellement il y avait de la magie dans l'air.  
  
-**Cela fait,** reprit Dumbeldore, **retournez votre boite, réouvrez la, prenez le papier qu'il y a dedans et regardez le nom qui s'y trouve, ce seras celui de votre partenaire de la soirée du 14 février de cette année**  
  
Hermione retourna alors sa boite et l'ouvrit.  
  
-**Oups,** dit Ron, **j'y vais avec Cho, c'est pas grave Harry?**

-**Non, non** dit celui-ci qu'y n'en avait plus rien à faire de la chinoise de serdaigle en 7ème année à Poudlard. **Tiens, j'y vais avec Ginny, c'est déjà mieux que rien, et toi Hermione ?**  
  
Hermione avait pris son papier et l'avait retourné. Elle était devenue toute pâle et regardait le contenu de son papier avec horreur.  
  
**-Je...c'est...j'y vais avec....**

* * *

Suite au prochain épisode...REVIEWEZ


	2. Le bal

**Voilà la suite, j'éspère que vous aimerez...REVIEWEZ**

* * *

Hermione retourna alors sa boite et l'ouvrit.  
  
-**Oups,** dit Ron, **j'y vais avec Cho, c'est pas grave Harry ?**

-**Non, non** dit celui-ci qu'y n'en avait plus rien à faire de la chinoise de serdaigle en 7ème année à Poudlard. **Tiens, j'y vais avec Ginny, c'est déjà mieux que rien, et toi Hermione ?**  
  
Hermione avait pris son papier et l'avait retourné. Elle était devenue toute pâle et regardait le contenu de son papier avec horreur.  
  
**-Je...c'est...j'y vais avec...  
**  
Mais elle se leva et sortit en courant de la grande salle sans leur répondre  
  
............................

Un jour plus tard

............................  
  
**-Mais enfin,** dit Harry, **pourquoi est-ce que tu refuse de nous le dire ?**  
  
**-P...parce que, de toute façon ça ne vous regarde pas**  
  
Elle monta alors dans sa chambre et ne réaparut plus avant le lendemain soir, le soir du bal. Ron et Harry l'attendaient dans la salle commune et la regardèrent bouche bée quand elle descendit les marches de son dortoir. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rose moulante à bretelle avec un large décolleté, elle s'était aplati les cheveux comme deux ans auparavant et était tout simplement resplendisante  
  
**-Vous savez que vous ressemblez à 2 poissons comme ça ?** Dit-elle  
  
Elle ne voulait pas parler de leurs habits qui était tout simplement magnifique mais de leurs bouches qui était grande ouverte tellement ils étaient béats.  
  
**-Oups, heum... on y va ?** dit Harry

**Je n'en ai pas très envie mais d'accord,** dit Hermione  
  
Quand elle descendit les marches qui menaient à la grande salle elle put apercevoir des regards envieux du côté des filles et des regard genre « j'aimerai beaucoup être à la place de son partenaire » du côté des garçons. Si au moins ils savaient qui était son partenaire...Mais elle préféra ne pas y penser. Quand le trio arrivèrent devant la grande salle elle était encore fermée, ils durent attendre encore au moins 20 minutes avant que celle-ci s'ouvre. Hermione ne s'avait pas très bien quoi faire, Harry était parti rejoindre Ginny et Ron était parti avec Cho (qui attirait beaucoup de regard aussi). Devait-elle aussi chercher son partenaire ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, c'est plutôt son partenaire qui devait l'avoir chercher car il était éssouflé.  
  
**-Bon, si j'ai bien compris ont doit y aller ensemble Granger ?** Dit Malefoy  
  
**-Je ne savais pas que tu était si intelligent Malefoy,** dit elle sarcastiquement  
  
Et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle. A la grande surprise d'Hermione, Drago lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse  
  
-**Tu débrouille pas mal en danse Granger**  
  
**-Depuis quand as-tu décidé d'être sympa avec moi Malefoy ?**  
  
**-Depuis que j'ai remarqué que tu étais aussi jolie Granger**  
  
**-Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ?**  
  
Et il ne lui répondit pas car la musique s'arrêta et qu'il partit boire un verre. Hermione en profita pour aller parler à Ron et Harry  
  
**-Alors ça se passe comment la soirée pour toi Hermione,** dit Harry  
  
**-Horriblement mal, vous avez vu qui est mon partenaire ?**  
  
**-Heum je doit t'avouer que non, j'étais trop occupé à admirer Cho** dit Ron  
  
**-Tu te décide enfin à nous dire qui s'est?** s'impatienta Harry  
  
**-C'est moi,** fit Malefoy, **maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas on retourne danser, ils passent le 1er slow de la soirée et je ne voudrai pas manquer ça.**  
  
Malefoy reprit à nouveau la main d'Hermione. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson. Malefoy l'attira alors contre lui et mis ses mains sur ses hanches. Hermione regarda alors vraiment pour la première fois le visage de Drago. D'habitude il lui suffisait d'un coup d'œil vers Malefoy pour qu'elle tourne la tête car ses yeux étaient si froid qu'elle se sentait toujours mal quand elle lui lançait ne fut-ce qu'un regard. Mais aujourd'hui ses yeux reflétaient une lueur beaucoup plus douce. Au fond, il était vraiment beau, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu presque gris, et il avait une de ces bouche, waouw, s'il n'avait pas été son pire ennemi elle l'aurait embrassé.  
  
-**Qu'est ce qui se passe Granger, on dirait que c'est la première fois que tu me vois ?  
**  
**-Figure-toi que je préfèrerai que sa soit la 1ère fois que je te voie  
**  
-**C'est pas très sympa ça, moi par contre si tu restes comme sa tout le temps je pourrai te regarder sans me lasser, tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi ? C'est la forme de tes lèvres, elles sont vraiment belle ! Tu permets que je pose les miennes dessus ?**

* * *

Suite au prochain chapitre ! REVIEWEZ


	3. Bonne saint Valentin

Salut, j'voulais vous remercier pour vos review et continuer comme ça - J'ai besoin de vos review pour continuer lol

* * *

**Réponses aux premières review :  
**  
**Daffy la metalleuse :** Bravo ! Très bien deviné lol  
  
**Top-cerise :** oui tu as raison c'est bien Drago lol, mais pour le reste je ne peut rien te dire, il suffit que tu lise les prochains chapitre de ma fic  
  
**Shanki :** Merci beaucoup c super sympa !  
  
**Dragonia** et **cocci127**: Voilà la suite, j'éspère qu'elle vous plaira !  
  
**Cocotte** : merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** Bonne saint valentin  
  
**-Qu'est ce qui se passe Granger, on dirait que c'est la première fois que tu me vois ?**  
  
**-Figure-toi que je préfèrerai que sa soit la 1ère fois que je te voie**  
  
**-C'est pas très sympa ça, moi par contre si tu restes comme sa tout le temps je pourrai te regarder sans me lasser, tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi ? C'est la forme de tes lèvres, elles sont vraiment belle ! Tu permets que je pose les miennes dessus ?**  
  
**-Quoi ? Mais...mais...mais ! NON**  
  
Et elle le gifla, après quelques secondes on pu apercevoir la forme de la main de Hermione toute rouge sur la joue de Malefoy. Il la regarda 5 minutes comme s'il ne comprenait pas se qui se passait et puis elle parti en courant dans la cour de l'école.  
  
**-Granger, attend !**  
  
Mais elle ne l'attendit pas.  
  
............................

Dans la cour

............................  
  
Hermione courait, courait. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ou plutôt comment réagir. Se moquait-il d'elle ? Après tout, pour lui elle n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe. Pourquoi voudrait t'il l'embrasser sinon pour se moquer d'elle ? Tout s'embrouillait en elle, elle qui l'aimait depuis si longtemps, pourquoi ce moquait t'il d'elle ainsi ? Etait-il au courant des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ? Elle préféra arrêter de penser à tous ça et couru s'asseoir en dessous d'un arbre. C'est à se moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était fatiguée, très fatiguée même, si fatiguée qu'elle s'endormit.  
  
-**Hermione ? Houhou Granger ?**  
  
Une voix la poussait à se réveiller, mais elle ne voulait pas, elle était très bien comme ça !  
  
**-laisse moi dormir lavande, ou parvati, ou n'importe qui que tu sois**  
  
**-Granger il faut que tu te lève**  
  
Ho non, cette voix elle l'a connaissait, mais que faisait t'il chez les gryffondor ?  
  
**-Malefoy ? QU'EST CE QUE TU VIENS FAIRE DANS MON DORTOIR ?**  
  
**-Mais...mais**, begaya celui-ci, **on est dehors, dans...dans la cour de l'école**  
  
-**Ha bon,** dit elle étonnée, mais sans s'excuser car elle était toujours autant fachée sur lui  
  
**-Pourquoi est tu partie comme ça en courant ?**  
  
**-Pour...POURQUOI JE SUIS PARTIE COMME SA EN COURANT ?** s'époumonna t'elle   
  
-**Bon ok, excuse-moi** dit celui-ci,   
  
-**Tu quoi ? TOI tu t'excuse ? Sa ne doit pas être très sincère alors !** cracha- t-elle **D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses, je peux très bien vivre sans, AU REVOIR**  
  
Et elle partit. Quand elle arriva dans la salle commune Ron était déjà là.  
  
-**Ron ?Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**  
  
-**Cho est rentrée...**Dit-il d'une voix râleuse  
  
-**Mais enfin...pourquoi ????**  
  
J'ai pas super bien compris, c'était une histoire du genre que en dansant avec moi elle avait l'impression de trahir Cédric et tout ça, jusque là c'était clair, mais après elle commencé à pleurer et j'ai plus rien capté, et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais l ?  
  
**-Heum...Malefoy à essayé de m'embrasser**  
  
-**Malefoy à...à quoi ?** Essayait de dire Ron à moitié mort de rire  
  
**-Tu m'as très bien comprise Ron, mais je vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant là dedans !**  
  
**-Hoooo rien rien.**  
  
Hermione le regarda, elle détestait quand il était comme ça, quand il se conduisait comme un gamin, elle le regarda encore ce rouler par terre tellement il rigolait et se dirigea ensuite vers son dortoir. Elle se déshabilla et s'endormit très vite. Le lendemain elle se dirigea vers la grande salle pour aller déjeuner. Quand tout d'un coup quelqu'un l'appella....

* * *

La suite bientôt mais...reviewez pour m'encourager à continuer lol 


	4. Pas Maintenant Malefoy!

Voilà la suite mais avant...  
  
**RAR :**  
  
**Elanore-rigby :** je vais essayer de faire plus long, mais les chapitres courts ne donnent t'ils pas envie de lire la suite plus vite lol ?  
  
**IzZy Lestrange :** Il se trouve que notre malefoy est peut-être disons...tombé...amoureux(héééé pourquoi ont me regarde comme ça ? G dit quelque chose de pas normal mdrrr)  
  
**Kenya Malfoy :** Vala la suiteuuuuh  
  
**Cocotte :** Héééééé mais c qui qui va continué cette fic si tu me tue. Espèce de trucideuse d'auteur loooool. Bon en tt cas voici la suite et jvais encore joué à la sadique en m'arrêtant....juste quand y fo pas mdrrr  
  
**Plume Yune :** Vala le 4ème chapitreuuuuuuh

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :** Pas maintenant Malefoy!  
  
Le lendemain elle se dirigea vers la grande salle pour aller déjeuner. Quand tout d'un coup quelqu'un l'appella....  
  
**-Granger !!**  
  
Elle se retourna... 

« **_Malefoy..._**pensa-t-elle »

Alors elle continua à marcher.  
  
**-Mais...attends !**  
  
**-On a rien à se dire Malefoy  
  
-ooooh que si  
  
-Bon écoute, je vais mettre le fait que tu as voulu m'embrasser sur le compte d'une dose d'alcool un peu trop forte dans les bierraubeurres que tu as bu et...  
  
-Mais non...c'est pas...  
  
-si, si c'est ça, maintenant laisse moi, Ok ? J'ai faim**  
  
Et elle se dirigea vers la grande salle laissant un énorme vent à Malefoy qui donna un coup de pied dans le mur d'énervement. Malefoy eu alors une idée, il se retourna et se redirigea vers sa salle commune.  
  
Dans la grande salle Hermione avait rejoint ses 2 meilleurs amis qui parlaient l'un avec joie, et l'autre avec dédain de la soirée de l'aveil. Hermione n'avait pas envie de se joindre à leur conversation, car de toute façon il était hors de questions qu'elle leur parle de Malefoy. Mais elle écoutait quand même ce qu'ils disaient, Harry racontait que Ginny avait préféré poursuivre la soirée avec Dean, car elle avait pitié de se dernier car il avait du y allé avec Milicent Bulstrode. En fait c'était ce qu'avait dit Harry à Ron mais la verité était toute autre. Ginny avait passé la soirée avec Dean surtout parce qu'ils sortaient toujours ensemble, mais comme il ne voulais pas que Ron pique la même crise que pendant les vacances au sujet de Dean il préféra ne pas ajouté ça. Quant à lui il avait passé le reste de la soirée avec Lavande qui aurait du la passée avec Marcus Flint mais voyant Bulstrode libre, qui l'avait immédiatement rejoint (j'espère que vous avez suivi -) ). Quand ce fut le tour de Ron d'expliquer sa soirée il préfèra ne pas lui parler de l'événement « Cho » et donc ne dit rien.  
  
Leur conversation s'arrêta là car une pluie d'hiboux tomba tout à coup dans la grande salle. Hermione reçu la gazette du sorcier ainsi qu'une lettre qui devait sûrement provenir de ses parents. Elle commença par la lettre :  
  
_« Rejoins-moi après le déjeuner dans la salle sur demande »_  
  
Non ce n'était pas ses parents, en fait elle ne savait pas qui c'était car ce n'était pas signé. Mais elle avait une petite idée.  
  
**-Harry, si tu veux me dire quelque chose tu peux me le dire ici ou dans la salle commune, mais je vois pas pourquoi aller dans la salle....  
  
-Hein ?**  
  
**-J'ai reçu une lettre de toi me demandant de te rejoindre dans la salle sur demande.**  
  
Ron lui prit le parchemin des mains.  
  
**-Mais c'est pas l'écriture de Harry ça ! En plus c'est pas signé.**  
  
Harry prit à son tour la lettre.  
  
**-Et c'est pas l'écriture de Ron non plus...  
  
-Bon hé bien...je pense que je vais devoir aller voir qui c'est....  
  
-On t'accompagne ?  
  
-Non ça va aller.**  
  
Elle sortit de la salle commune et monta les escaliers, arrivée au 4ème étage(Bon je suis pas sûre que c'est cet étage là donc excusez-moi si j'me trompe) elle se dirigea vers la salle sur demande, et entra. La salle était magnifique, elle était décorée d'un rouge pourpre et au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un fauteuil d'allure moelleuse de la même couleur qui contournait une table basse en bois de chêne.  
  
**-Collaporta,** dit une voix  
  
Et la porte par laquelle Hermione était entrée se ferma d'un coup sec. Elle sortit alors sa baguette dans l'espoir d'ouvrir la porte au son d'un alohomora mais....  
  
**-Expelliarmus,** dit à nouveau cette voix.  
  
Hermione fut projetée contre le mur d'en face, a moitié assomée elle scruta la pièce pour voir qui avait fait ça. Elle vit alors quelqu'un qui tenait sa baguette c'était....

* * *

Houlaaaa que je suis méchante hihi. Bon je suis désolée mais vous n'aurez pas la suite avant au moins 2 semaines parce que je pars en vacances donc...désolée. Mais en attendant, je vous demande au moins quelque chose... vous voyer le petit bouton ou il y a écrit « go », à gauche, au bas de la page à côté de « submit review » ? Hé bien j'aimerai beaucoup que vous cliquiez dessus ou pour être plus claire - REVIEWEZ ! 


	5. Granger t'es qu'une sale garce

Voici enfin la suite de ma fic mais en attendant...  
  
RAR :  
  
**Prudence-moony :** Voilà j'ai accepté les reviewer anonyme, je ne savait pas qu'il y avait un truc qui leur bloquait le droit de reviewez. Merçi pour ta review.  
  
**Virg05 :** C'est juste pour garder le suspens lol  
  
**Kenya Malefoy :** J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plus long cette fois, j'éspère qu'il te plaira !  
  
**Talema :** Voilà la suite et puis ne t'inquiète pas, on m'agresse tellement dans les review que je me suis immédiatement rendue compte que la tienne n'était pas agressive lol  
  
**KimNaylor :** Pitêtre que oui lol, lit la suite et tu verra !  
  
**Dragonia :** Vila la suiteuh  
  
**Lou biloute :** Ne t'inquiète pas je continue et continuerai le plus longtemps possible !  
  
**Tinga :** Merçi pour ta review, voilà la suite  
  
**Marrypier :** Hé bien voilà le chapitre suivant  
  
**Lilouthephoenix :** Merçi pour le doux surnom que tu m'a donné, lol autrement dit « sadike » mais t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude   
  
**Zeeve lelula :** Seulement méchante ? Me voilà rassurée lol  
  
**Elissia :** Hé ho stop lol, sa c ce que j'appelle de l'agression ! Mais agression ou pas, voilà le nouveau chapitre fin prêt  
  
**Yolela :** Et maintenant je suis cruelle ? Je vois qu'on m'aime bien lol  
  
**Maxxine :** Oui c sur qu'il est brutal ...mais il n'a pas finit de l'être....  
  
**Rekha :** Si tu allait à Poudlard ton point fort serait sûrement la divination ! Merçi pour ta review !  
  
**Tiphy56 :** Merçi beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : **Granger t'es qu'une sale garce**  
  
Elle sortit de la salle commune et monta les escaliers, arrivée au 4ème étage(**n/a** :_Bon je suis pas sûre que c'est cet étage là donc excusez-moi si j'me trompe_) elle se dirigea vers la salle sur demande, et entra. La salle était magnifique, elle était décorée d'un rouge pourpre et au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un fauteuil d'allure moelleuse de la même couleur qui contournait une table basse en bois de chêne.  
  
- **Collaporta**, dit une voix  
  
Et la porte par laquelle Hermione était entrée se ferma d'un coup sec. Elle sortit alors sa baguette dans l'espoir d'ouvrir la porte au son d'un alohomora mais....  
  
- **Expelliarmus**, dit à nouveau cette voix.  
  
Hermione fut projetée contre le mur d'en face, a moitié assomée elle scruta la pièce pour voir qui avait fait ça. Elle vit alors quelqu'un qui tenait sa baguette c'était....  
  
- **Malefoy...**réussi-t-elle à prononc  
  
- **En plein dans le mille beauté, mais je t'en prie viens t'asseoir  
**  
Hermione commençait doucement à reprendre ses esprits.  
  
- **Ne rêve pas Malefoy**  
  
- **Accio Granger  
**  
Avant même que Hermione ai eu le temps de se demander comment Malefoy avait fait pour arriver à transporter une humaine à l'aide du sort « accio » elle se retrouva dans ses bras, collée à lui.  
  
- **Hé bien Granger, je ne savait pas que tu voulais allé aussi vite, mais si tu commençais d'abord par t'asseoir comme je te l'ai si gentiment proposé.**  
  
Hermione lança un regard chargé de dégoût à Malefoy et alla s'asseoir à contre-cœur sur le seul fauteuil de la pièce.  
  
- **Tu as soif ?**  
  
Hermione se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir. Mais n'y tenant plus elle commença à parler, d'une voix glaciale :  
  
- **Ai-je l'air d'avoir soif ? Je voudrai plutôt savoir la raison pour laquelle je me trouve ICI.**

- **Hé bien vois-tu, je t'ai posé une question le soir du bal et il se trouve qu'a mon grand regret tu y a répondu par la négative...Alors je vais te reposer la même question : Tu permets que je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes ?**  
  
Hermione avait envie de répondre oui mais avec mûre réflexion elle se dit qu'après tout c'était un serpentard(et pas n'importe lequel !) et qu'il valait donc mieux le laisser tomber.  
  
**- Jamais**  
  
- **Accio Granger**  
  
Hermione se retrouva à nouveau collée à Malefoy, celui-ci affichait un sourire satisfait. Il l'enlaça et lui susurra à l'oreille d'une voix qui se voulait séductrice.  
  
- **Pardon Granger ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu...tu as bien dit...avec plaisir ?  
**  
Il ne laissa pas à Hermione le temps de répondre et pris possession de sa bouche. Hermione voulut répondre à ce baiser mais quelque chose en elle l'en empêcha « _Non,_ disait une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête , _tu ne peut pas, pas avec lui, pas avec Malefoy_ » et à ce moment là...  
  
- **Pétrificus Totalus**  
  
Hermione se retira immédiatement des bras de Malefoy et le regarda se pétrifié et tomber d'un coup sourd à terre. Hermione se tourna pour voir de qui provenait le sort et courut se précipiter dans les bras de Harry. Mais celui-ci la repoussa.  
  
- **Comment à tu pu oser....**murmura Harry à l'attention d'Hermione  
  
- **Quoi ? mais...mais non Harry ce n'est pas ce que...**  
  
- **Tu nous à trahi Hermione...  
**  
Harry se retourna dans l'intention de partir.  
  
**- Harry, écoute moi s'il te plait !**  
  
- **J'ai VU ce que Malefoy et toi faisiez, Granger. Je n'ai pas besoin d'explication en plus !  
**  
Il partit et Hermione sortit alors de la salle marchant droit devant elle sans regarder ou elle allait. A un moment elle s'arrêta, se blottit dans le coin d'un mur et sortit toutes les larmes que son corps pouvait contenir. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle pensait avoir quelques sentiments pour Malefoy, bien qu'elle ne sache comment cela se faisait. Ensuite Harry croyait qu'elle sortait avec lui et l'avait même appelée « _Granger_ ». Pour finir Harry irait sûrement dire à tout le monde ce qui s'était passé et elle se retrouvera toute seule sans même avoir rien fait. Elle sentit tout d'un coup une main qui se posait sur son épaule.  
  
- **Hermione ?** Dit une voix douce  
  
Elle releva sa tête et regarda son interlocuteur avec des yeux rouge, remplit de larmes.  
  
- **Hermione...qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**  
  
C'était Ron.  
  
**- Je... hé bien... H...Harry ne t...t'as pas d...dit ?**  
  
**- Non, je le cherchait justement...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**  
  
**- Ha...Harry p...pense que...je...je...sort avec...M...M...Malefoy.**  
  
- **IL PENSE QUE QUOI ? IL DEVIENT FOU ! Pourquoi pense-t-il une chose pareille ?  
**  
Hermione n'avait jamais imaginer se confier à Ron avant  
  
**- Hé bien, Malefoy m'a tendu un piège.**  
  
Elle parlait d'une voix beaucoup plus calme et articulait mieux même si elle était encore quelques fois secouée par des sanglots.  
  
**- Il m'a fait venir à la salle sur demande et...  
  
- Ha c'était donc lui ?  
**  
Ron avait le don de couper les gens quand ils parlaient.  
  
**- Ron, tu me laisse continuer s'il te plait ?  
  
- Euh, oui, bien sûr...  
  
- Et l'a il m'a embrasser, Harry est arrivé à ce moment là et maintenant il est furieux contre moi il m'a même appelée « Granger ».  
  
-Mais...mais tu n'as quand même pas répondu à ce baiser ?  
  
-HO MAIS SI BIEN SUR, POURQUOI EST CE QUE JE N'AURAI PAS PRIS PLAISIR A ME FAIRE EMBRASSER PAR MON PIRE ET A REPONDRE A CE BAISER ?  
  
- Excuse-moi 'Mione, je...je voulais pas dire ça  
  
- Excuse-moi aussi,** dit Hermione, **je suis à bout de nerfs pour l'instant  
  
- J'ai remarqué **dit Ron en rigolant  
  
Il reprirent le chemin vers la salle commune, prononcèrent le mot de passe et entrèrent. A leur entrée tout le monde se turent et les regardèrent, Ginny se précipita alors vers eux.  
  
**- 'Mione, Ron, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Harry est entré furieux et s'est précipité vers son dortoir en claquant la porte.**  
  
Ron prit alors un air détaché que Hermione ne lui connaissait pas.  
  
**- Ho hé bien chacun à ses sautes d'humeur, **dit-il simplement  
  
**-Je ne pense pas que sa soit une simple saute d'humeur parce que quand il est rentré il à dit qu'il « _ferait la peau à ce sale serpent_ » et puis il a crié dans son dortoit, mais tout le monde la entendu, que...  
**  
Elle lança un regard gêné à Hermione  
  
**-Que...  
  
-Que ?** Encouragea cette dernière  
  
-**Il a crié « _Granger t'es qu'une sale garce_ »**  
  
Hermione lança un regard plein de désespoir à Ron et se précipita vers son dortoir. Un peu plus tard elle vit Parvati s'approcher d'elle et lui dire d'une voix calme.  
  
**- Hermione, Harry voudrai te parler  
  
-Qu'il aille se faire f....  
  
-Hermione, Harry voudrai vraiment te parler  
  
-JE NE VEUX PAS LE VOIR !  
  
- Hermione, s'il te plait....  
  
- Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?  
  
- Bon dans ce cas fait ce que tu veux mais tu risque de le regretter...**  
  
Hermione resta 10 bonne minutes allongée sur son lit et décida enfin qu'il serait peut-être bien d'aller lui parler. Elle sortit de son dortoir et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons sous l'œil intrigué de certains Gryffondor qui se trouvaient dans la salle commune à ce moment là. Hermione n'y fit pas attention, quand elle entra Harry se trouvait seul dans le dortoir et tenait sa tête dans ses mains. Elle se dirigea vers lui et finit par se trouver juste en face de lui sans même qu'il ne la voie.  
  
**-Hum...hum...**fit-elle dans le but de signaler sa présence  
  
Harry leva doucement la tête.

**-Hermione ?  
**  
Il se mit debout  
  
**-Hermione ?** Dit-elle. **J'avais plutôt compris que c'était Granger!**  
  
Elle regarda Harry dans les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il avait lui aussi encore les yeux humide d'avoir pleuré. Il l'a prit alors dans ses bras.  
  
**-Oh Hermione je suis tellement désolé d'avoir réagit ainsi.  
  
-Ce n'est rien Harry**  
  
Harry la regarda à son tour dans les yeux  
  
**- J'espère juste que la prochaine fois tu m'écoutera.  
  
- Bien sûr,** dit Harry, il se pencha vers elle tout doucement et l'embrassa.  
  
Hermione rompit immédiatement le baiser.  
  
**- Harry, que... ?**  
  
Elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer car au même instant Ron entra dans le dortoir. En la voyant il eu un sourire au lèvres.  
  
**- Je me disait bien que je te trouverai là...'Mione, Mc Gonagall veux te parler  
  
- Ha bon ?  
  
- Oui, elle t'attend dans la salle commune  
**  
En effet quand Hermione sortit du dortoir elle trouva Mc Gonagall qu'il l'attendait devant la porte de son dortoir.  
  
**- Miss Granger, pouvez-vous me suivre s'il vous plait ?  
  
- Heu oui bien sur  
**  
Hermione la suivi jusqu'à l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
**- crotte de nez,** dit Mc Gonagall, **Bien...Vous pouvez montez, le professeur Dumbledore vous attend .**  
  
Hermione gravi les marches de l'escalier et entra par la porte qui était déjà ouverte.

**- Je vous en prie Miss Granger, installez-vous. Nous vous attendions...**

Derrière le bureau se trouvait Dumbledore comme à son habitude et devant...  
  
**- Malefoy...**murmura-t-elle  
  
Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire narquois.

* * *

Voilà, fin de ce chapitre. Profitez-en pour reviewer et lire mes autres fic(les adresses se trouvent dans mon profil) 


	6. Nouveau dortoir

Vala le chapitre siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiix  
  
RAR :

**EvIl-aNGel666:** Meuuuuurçi pour ta review!

**Shetane:** Qui a dit que Dray avait inventé quoi que ce soit? Pour ce qui est de l'histoire Harry/Hermione j'en parle pas dans ce chapitre, ça ne va donc pas "friter" immédiatement lol

**Lou biloute:** Vala la suiteuuuuuh! Merçi bcp pour ta review

**virg05:** Je sais que c'était gros comme une maison lol, mais cette fois je pense que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qui vas se dire dans le bureau de notre cher Dumby (Dumbledore pour les incultes lol), si? Sa m'étonnerai en tout cas lol

**zeeve lelula:** Ha oui...Pourquoi Harry à t'il donc embrassé notre 'Mione? En tout cas pas pour lui dire bonjour lol, vala la suite

**Maxxine:** Ben y sourit parce qu'il veux sourire quoi lol, comme d'hab et... COMMENT SA CHUI QU'UNE SALE GARCE?????? looooool. Pour ta peine je publierai le 7ème chapitre une semaine plus tard que prévu (Nannnnn j'rigolais poissons d'avrileuuuuh...heum d'août, sorry lol)

**Rekha:** Meuuuuuh si j'avais deviné...nan, en fait nan j'avais pas deviné lol. Merçi pour t'as review!

**Slydawn:** Hé bien vala la suite alors!!!

**Dragonia:** Huhu tu verras bien, lis la suite pour le savoir!

**livy:** J'éspère que tu t'empresseras aussi de lire celui-ci, enfin pas trop quand même lol sinon t'auras trop vite finit de le lire et tu me menacera de toute sorte de torture pour qu'il soit plus long (sniffeuuuuuh j'fait déja tt mon possible pour faire des chap. plus long)

**lilouthephoenix:** huhuhu et oui j'y tiens moi à mon ptit surnom de "sadik"

**steph:** vala le nouveau chapitreuuuuh(j'aime bien mettre des "euuuuh" enfin de mots, chsais pas pourquoi. Mais pourquoi j'dis ça moi en fait? Ralala fo que j'me calme)

**Sweet Drago:** j'éspère que t'aimera autant ce chap si, kisssss

**CoCoNut:** Vala, j'ai mit la suite asser vite nan? Tu trouve pas?

* * *

Chapitre 6 : **Nouveau dortoir**

Derrière le bureau se trouvait Dumbledore comme à son habitude et devant...  
  
**- Malefoy... **murmura-t-elle  
  
Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire narquois. Hermione n'y fit pas attention et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil que lui présentait Dumbledore. Qu'avait donc bien pu inventer Malefoy au sujet de la salle sur demande? Et pourquoi était-elle la seule à devoir aller chez Dumbledore vu que c'était évidement Malefoy le premier fautif mais que c'était surtout Harry qui avait lancé le stupéfix? Bien sûr elle ne voulait pas que Harry ai le moindre problème mais... Tiens au fait, maintenant qu'elle pensait à lui elle se dit qu'elle ferait bien d'aller lui parler au sujet de ce qui c'était passé entre eux deux tout à l'heure...

- **En attendant Miss Granger il serait mieux que vous écoutiez ce que j'ai à vous dire.**

Dumbledore la regardait avec des yeux pétillants de malice et avec un sourire bienveillant. Hermione quant à elle le regardait d'un air surpris, avait-il lu dans ses pensées? Malefoy arborait un air encore plus surpris qu'Hermione et semblait ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passait.

**- Excusez-moi professeur, pourriez-vous nous dire ce que nous faisons là?**

Quel crétin, pensa Hermione, il savait très bien pourquoi ils étaient là. Elle lui lança un regard noir.

**- Professeur,** dit Hermione, **je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai pas voulu... enfin je veux dire... ce n'est pas moi, c'est de sa faute, mais...mais si vous ne me croyez pas autant me donner directement ma retenue car je ne pourrai pas supporter Malefoy encore plus longtemps.**

**- C'est bien dommage Miss Granger, car j'ai bien peur que vous ayez à supporter Monsieur Malefoy pendant le reste de l'année...**

Drago et Hermione lancèrent tous les deux un regard affolé vers leur directeur. Pardon, je voulais dire... Hermione lança un regard affolé vers son directeur.

**- Mais, au fait, qu'elle est cette histoire de retenue?**

Hermione regarda Drago, il avait l'air de lutter contre énorme fou rire. En fait la raison pour laquelle ils étaient tous les deux là n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être à cause de "l'histoire de la salle sur demande". Hermione rougit et regarda Dumbledore avant de répondre.

**- Je... je… rien professeur.**

**- Bien, je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir vous dire la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici, enfin, si vous me le permettez Miss Granger?**

Hermione était à présent rouge pivoine et Drago avait finit d'essayer de réprimer son fou rire, il était à présent plié en deux sur le sol du bureau directorial.

**- Ou… oui, allez-y professeur.**

**- Monsieur Malefoy, il serait peut-être préférable que vous vous calmiez sans quoi je pourrais vous retirer l'offre que j'ai à vous proposer. Et je vous prie de vous rasseoir, le sol ne doit pas être très confortable.**

Drago s'arrêta soudainement de rire et la curiosité d'Hermione se réveilla tout d'un coup.

**- Quelle offre professeur?**

**- Hé bien voyez-vous, les deux préfets-en-chef nommés pour cette année ne pourront pas assurer leur poste pour des raisons personnelles, je me suis donc vu dans l'obligation de nommé 2 élèves de 6ème année à leur place, c'est à dire vous deux! Enfin si vous l'acceptez, évidement.**

**- Et bien se serait avec plaisir professeur**

Drago se contenta de hocher la tête de haut en bas, ensuite il se leva et s'apprêta à sortir du bureau

**- Que comptez-vous faire Monsieur Malefoy?**

**- Et bien, retourner à ma salle commune**

**- Savez-vous au moins ou elle se trouve?**

**_" Non mais qu'elle vieux fou celui là,_** pensa-t-il**_"_**

Il lui répondit donc avec insolence

**- Ou croyez-vous donc que j'ai dormit pendant 5 ans? Dans la forêt interdite?**

Dumbledore se contenta de lui répondre d'un ton calme

**- Je ne pense pas que vous seriez toujours vivant si c'était le cas. Mais je ne parlais pas de la salle commune des serpentard mais de celle des préfets-en-chef.**

C'était au tour d'Hermione d'écarquillé les yeux en signe d'incompréhension. Dumbledore sourit en voyant la tête d'Hermione.

**- En effet les préfets-en-chef on leur propre salle commune et leur propre dortoir, il leur est donc plus facile de se réunir pour parler de diverses choses ayant rapport avec leur poste. Sur ce, je vous laisse regagner votre nouveau dortoir, il se trouve derrière le tableau de la vielle dame dans la petite salle qui se trouve à l'arrière de la grande salle, le mot de passe est "éclair de feu", n'oubliez pas d'aller chercher vos affaires dans vos anciennes salle commune.**

Les deux nouveaux préfets-en-chef se dirigèrent donc vers la sortie du bureau.

**- T'as eu chaud hein Granger?**

Ils descendaient à présent les marches qui les séparaient du bureau et du couloir principal.

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.**

**- Ho si, tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, tu as eu peur que je dénonce ton petit pote potty de m'avoir stupéfixier et que je te dénonce toi de m'avoir laisser comme ça. Mais je te croyais plus intelligente que ça Granger.**

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur

**- Je te signale que si je vous avais dénoncé j'aurai du dire la raison pour laquelle Potter ma stupéfixier**

Hermione souria, Malefoy ne changera donc jamais?

**- Pourquoi m'a-tu demandé de te rejoindre dans la salle sur demande? Seulement pour m'embrasser?**

**- Tu ne comprendrais pas Granger.**

Drago fixait à présent Hermione, elle pouvait y lire de la tristesse dans ses yeux, elle se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait à ce garçon aux yeux habituellement si froid et dépourvu du moindre sentiment.

**- Je pense que je pourrai comprendre bien plus que nu le pense**

**- Et moi je te dis que tu penses mal, maintenant arrête de me suivre, une sang-de-bourbe n'est pas sensée savoir ou se trouve le dortoir des serpentard.**

Il n'en fallut pas moins à Hermione pour donner une bonne gifle au serpent.

**- Ne me dit plus jamais ça sale serpent.**

Et elle partit en direction de son propre dortoir.

**- Hermione? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

Hermione était à présent dans son dortoir et s'énervait sur sa valise qui ne voulait pas se fermer, Lavande et Parvati assistaient à la scène à la fois amusée et interrogative.

**- Je change de dortoir**

**- P... pourquoi? On a fait quelque chose de mal? **

**- Non, ne t'inquiète pas Lavande, on m'a nommée préfète-en-chef, c'est pour ça que je dois changé de dortoir. Par Merlin tu vas te fermer oui ou non?**

Elle s'énervait à nouveau sur sa valise.

**- Attend j'vais t'aider**

Parvati alla aider Hermione pendant que Lavande, qui ne comprenait rien à la situation, questionnait toujours Hermione.

**- Préfète-en-chef? Comment ça se fait?**

**- Une longue histoire, Dumbledore l'expliquera sûrement au dîner. Merci Parvati.**

Elles avaient enfin réussi à boucler la valise d'Hermione.

**- Je t'en prie, mais tu devrais prendre moins de livre avec. Tu veux qu'on t'aide pour l'amener à ton dortoir?**

**- Non-merci, je vais le faire moi-même**

Elle sortit pourtant avec difficulté de son dortoir et tomba dans les escalier qu'elle descendait pour arriver dans la salle commune des gryffondor.

**- 'Mione, ça va? Qu'est ce que tu fais?**

Harry et Ron s'étaient précipité sur elle pour l'aider à se lever.

**- Je change de dortoir.**

Et elle leur expliqua toute l'histoire.

**- Avec Malefoy?**

**- Heu...oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne fera rien.**

**- Bien sûr, si on entend par rien le fait qu'il essaie de t'embrasser à tout bout de champs.**

**- Ecoute Harry, être préfète-en-chef est une occasion inespérée, et elle ne se représentera pas deux fois.**

**- 'Mione à raison Harry, bon on va t'aider à amener cette valise à ton dortoir.**

**- Non, TU vas l'aider**

Et Harry marcha d'un pas furieux vers son dortoir.

**- T'as une idée de ce qu'il lui arrive '?**

**- Crise de jalousie**

**- Nannnnn? Tu veux dire que?**

**- Il veut sortir avec moi, tu as tout compris**

**- Mais pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit? Je suis son meilleur ami tout de même!**

**- Et en étant son meilleur ami tu aurais du remarquer qu'il est très secret sur ce genre de chose. Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de Cho quand il voulait sortir avec elle?**

**- Ben non mais...**

**- Donc, comme je te le disais, il est très secret sur ce genre de chose. Bon, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher de mettre sa dans ma salle commune.**

Elle désignait la valise.

**- Attend je sais comment faire pour aller plus vite...Wingardium Leviosa**

**- Bravo Ron, et dire que ce sort m'a sauvé la vie en 1ère année.**

**- Pardon mais... C'est MOI qui t'ai sauvé la vie**

**- Toujours aussi modeste mon cher Ronald**

Et ils éclatèrent de rire tout en suivant la valise qui se dressait devant eux en se dirigeant vers la grande salle.

**- Eclair de feu**

Et le dortoir s'ouvrit.

* * *

Encore une fois je vous demanderai d'avoir l'amabilité de lire mes autres pitite fic lol, la suite pour bientôt kisssss 


	7. IMPORTANT: Note de l'auteur

Salut tout le monde! Vous pouvez me trucider, me torturer, ou même n'importe quoi je vous comprendrai. Je voulais juste vous dire que j'étais vraiment désolée mais je ne mettrai pas à jour cette fic avant très longtemps. En effet je me suis mise à créer trop de fic en même temps, ce qui fait que je ne sais plus ou me donner de la tête et que mes fics risqueront de ne plus ressembler à grand chose. J'ai donc décider de me consacrer à une de mes fics seulement, une fois qu'elle seras terminée je m'occuperai d'une autre et ainsi de suite. Je pense que ce seras beaucoup mieux pour vous comme pour moi. Ce que j'entend par là c'est que vous aurez beaucoup plus vite la suite de la fic à laquelle je me consacre et moi je n'écrirai pas n'importe quoi dans le seul but décrire un chapitre en plus à mes fics. J'éspère que vous me comprendrez mais svp faites ce que vous voulez mais ne me tuez pas. Pour information la fic à laquelle je m'occuppe pour le moment est: Un rêve trop réel. Elle à moins de succès que mes autres fics mais je l'aime beaucoup. Son résumé n'est pas super et je vais donc en profitez pour vous en parler un peu mieux ici. C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui suit un cours de français qui ne l'intéresse en aucun point, elle finit donc par s'endormir. Quelques instant plus tard elle se fait réveillez par un jeune garçon avec les cheveux en bataille, des lunettes rondes et une cicatrice au front, je vous laisse deviner de qui je parle. La fille ne sais pas comment ça se fait qu'elle se réveille devant le grand Harry Potter et ne le reconnait même pas directement. Celui-ci à l'air furieux contre elle pour une raison qu'elle ignore, elle va au fur et à mesure du récit comprendre pourquoi. Au programme: Une Nina désorientée, un Harry amoureux, une Hermione toujours à l'écoute, un Ron jaloux, un Malefoy vengeur et un Neville qui se rebelle. Ce résumé n'est pas beaucoup mieux que l'autre mais je vous prie d'aller lire cette fic car certaines personnes m'ont dit que le résumé ne leur donnait pas envie de lire mais qu'une fois qu'elles ont commencé la lecture elles ont adoré. Bon hé bien je pense que c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire....

A une prochaine fois, qui j'éspère ne seras pas trop tardive,

Elfica


End file.
